User blog:Mortal5075/Mortal5075 vs MetalFire. The Eighth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round One
Guten Morgen to all of you beautiful people. What you see right here before your eyes is the very first battle of the Eighth Official Rap Tourney. I know, I know, it is very exciting for all of us too. You might ask, "Who is this battle between if it is so wonderful and exciting?" Well on the left side it is the brilliant newcomer, the tourney greenhorn and the David to beat the Goliath, Mortal5075, aka me. On the right side of the ring, we have the Tourney Veteran, loveable weaboo and every wikian's friend, Metal Fire! Who shall slay with the most might? Who is the most viscous? Who is the one, undebatable, true, M_tal? Read this very battle right here and you shall decide for yourself. May the best writer win. The Cast Mortal5075 as himself MetalFire as herself The Beat The Battle ' Mortal5075 (00:14):' I must declare I'm quite confused why you are seen as some rhyme killer. Because despite the fact that you pose so much your writing's still so Vionilla. Like, WHO IN THE FLYING FUCK RHYMES REALLY WITH TOURNEY? (HUH?) Now it truly seems that it was fate for you to h8 and act all phony. Honestly, there was a gap in quality ever since the matchup was our names. Cause when it comes to M. Tals, the Russians plan out beef like its a chess game. Violet here's trying to be the lead of Queen, to find a purpose she spreads diversity. But with how quickly my Fire leaves her third degrees this Metal's already a Mercury. MetalFire (00:35): So say our battle is a chess game, let's start that discussion A seasoned rapping Spanish queen serves a Rookie Russian Ohhh jeez Morty, you think I’m all that easy to beat? The only beating you’re capable of is with Joes English meat! Don’t call me vanilla when your battles are vodka flavored dawg In fact I’ve seen way more comments on a JKGame blog Seems you can only get kissed when a play demands it of thee Aw are you embarrassed? You’re looking dead red in the face, Commie. ' Mortal5075 (00:55):' This weeb's verses are so tsundere with this pretending that they're mean. Girl, you're burning out like you've been smoking Nico-Nico-Tine! That Natsu dude you admire spits fire when he really gets his rage up. While your war style fits Kendall Jenner's with Pepsi and some bear hugs. You have high spirits but you'll be downing spirits after you will really see, That this is the third time you've been sent Away from Round 1, Spiritually! So go cope with me tugging your heartstrings by tugging into body pillows of Female Bowser. Cause the only way that you're sonning me is in how transparent your bars are. MetalFire (01:16): Weeb this, weeb that, recycled disses from foes more worthwhile And I don’t hug guys with underage STOC pics on their profile Avid dad joke maker? Wow how original, funny as hell Like the first letter of my prideful community I’m giving you the “L” How can this directionless wanderer claim to be extraordinary When he’s been here for 4 years, but ignored for the first three We’re like Ivan and Catherine, you’re Terrible and I’m The Great! And like her, I concluded our little game with a checkmate! Category:Blog posts